1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to portable sprayers of pressurized liquids, and in particular to a release mechanism for de-pressurizing a sprayer tank and unlocking the sprayer tank with respect to a pump head.
2. Background of Related Art
Pressurized sprayers of various types are currently available on the market. Generally, the available sprayers suffer from many disadvantages. Most portable sprayers are either limited in capacity or are difficult to maneuver. Furthermore, many currently available sprayers require manual pumping and thus are difficult to use. Various types of sprayers, as described below, are currently known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,105 to Lin discloses a rechargeable battery powered garden sprayer. The user can hold the sprayer with a strap or handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,884 to Wunsch discloses a spray container having a piston or gear pump. The pump is used to pump the fluid out of the container rather than to pressurize the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,099 to Nagao et al. discloses an electric spraying device having a pump and a motor. The tank can be carried by its handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,669 to Bridges et al. discloses a wheeled sprayer with a pressurized liquid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,903 to Pagliai discloses a motorized pump pressurized liquid sprayer. A vessel pressurized by the pump is centrally disposed within a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,884 to Ellison et al. discloses a garden sprayer having an elliptically shaped wand and a manual pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,687 to Ballu discloses a portable liquid sprayer having a manually operated pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,449 to Bochmann discloses a portable sprayer having a handle and a pump powered by rechargeable batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,837 to Ferrari discloses a backpack sprayer with a manually operated pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,560 to DeYoreo discloses a portable liquid sprayer with two handles.